That beautiful Girl
by Potter-Weasley-Granger1
Summary: Jonah sees her at a frat party that he wasn't even invited to, she disregards him, she gets into fight with other boy and who is there to save the day and give her a ride home? Jonah is. A story about Jonah and Amy. Amy is not married to Adam, but Emma is alive. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks! Potter-Weasley-Granger1
1. Chapter 1

(Author Note: Hey guys I just watched all three full seasons of Superstore on Hulu and I am caught up and ready for the new episode to come out on Thursday and I have decided to try writing a Superstore fic. In this story Amy never married Adam, but she still has Emma. Comment your thoughts and let me know what you think! Thanks! ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)

"Hi I'm Simms, Jonah Simms," I say as I walk up to a beautiful girl at this frat party that I wasn't even invited to. The girl looks up at me from the drink she is holding and says, "Hey." She then hands me her empty cup and walks away. I am confused for a second then snapping out of it I follow behind her. "Wait," I quietly call after her. She doesn't seem to hear me as she continues to walk through the crowd. I lose her in the crowd, but for some reason I am determined to find this girl. Maybe it was her eyes or the way that she completely disregarded me. Girls usually do that to me, but she did it differently like I was nothing to her and I could never be anything to her, it was amazing. I am pretty sure that there is no where else to look but I know that there are not a lot of people outside maybe she is outside. There she is sitting by the fire in a log. Next to her is a really tall guy, dark hair, skinny, but also buff. He could definitely hurt me if he wanted. I guess she already has a boyfriend that's why she didn't want to talk to me. I should probably just leave and try to find someone else to hook up with, but for some reason I still can't shake this girl. Her hair, so beautiful. I don't want to be creepy or stalkerish. I sit at the fire and try to engage in other conversation with other people there, I have a hard time doing that due to the number of couples kissing and sitting in each other's laps.

I don't mean to be a spy, but the girl and the other guy seemed to have had a fight, and she is storming off leaving him behind at the fire pit. Something told me to follow her, who knows what it was, maybe it was fate or maybe it was just my unwillingness to give up on this girl. I follow her to the front where there are cars parked everywhere. She looks a little tipsy and probably shouldn't be driving. The moment of truth, I run up to her and say, "Hey I noticed you were headed to your car. I am not trying to be weird or anything, but I haven't had anything but a club soda so do you want me to drive for you?" she looks me up and down and says, "Were you following me this whole time?" "Uh, kinda," I reply, "I wanted to make sure that you were going to be ok." She nods for a long time then says, "I can't drive." Then she hands me her keys and gets into the passenger seat of a car. I take that as my cue to get in the driver's seat and start the car. I assume that she wants a quiet trip home so that is what I plan. "Where do you live," I ask. "Oh, I can't go home," she replies. "Not to be in your business but does it have anything to do with that guy that you were with," I ask. She nods and replies, "Yes it does. Take me anywhere but home." I nod and focus on driving home to my apartment.

I share the apartment with my best friend Garrett. I can't remember if Garrett said he had plans tonight, but I guess we will see one we get there. Not that it really matters except for all the teasing that he is going to give me. We get to the apartment soon thankfully and I help the girl get up to the room. The minute we walk in the door she is running for the trashcan and puking her guts out. I do the only thing I can think of and I hold her hair as she throws up. Once she is done I offer her a glass of water and show her my room. "So, uh, you can take the bed and if you need anything I will be in the other room on the couch," I announce as she is already laying down on the blanket.

Before I get ready to go to sleep I gather a couple of things. Some Tylenol and a glass of water for when she wakes up and I get the toothbrush that I just bought still in the wrapper to change out with my old one to the night stand next to the bed. I grab a blanket and pillow from the closet and retreat to the living room. I plop onto the couch ready to pass out only to realize that I was still wearing my jeans and there is no way that I can get comfortable in jeans. So, by force of habit I pull them off to sleep in my boxers.

The next morning, I wake and there hasn't been a sound come from my room. I am pretty hungry, and coffee is a must, so I start to brew a pot of coffee. I don't want to come on too strongly, so I choose frozen waffles for breakfast instead of actually making breakfast like I would normally. Shortly after the coffee pot has finished brewing I hear the door to my bedroom open. The girl walks out looking just as beautiful as she did the night before. She starts walking towards the door not even stopping to say anything. "Hey," I say obviously startling her and stopping her in her tracks, "You want some coffee?" She turns and looks at me, shrugs and says, "Sure, why not. Your name is Jonah, right?"


	2. Chapter 2

(Author Note: Hey readers. Here is another chapter I hope that you enjoy! Comment your thoughts! Thanks! ~Potter-Weasley-Grange1)

The mystery girl actually stayed for breakfast. I was a little surprised, I mean she doesn't really know me other than the fact that I let her sleep in my bed. She did remember my name. After everything that happened last night she remembered five letters. We eat in silence, I am afraid to say the wrong thing. "Listen, Jonah. Thank you for your help last night, but I really have to get going," the girl says. I nod and respond, "will you tell me your name?" She is quiet for a moment then says, "my name is Amy." She then collects her bag and as she is walking towards the front door I call after her, "Will I see you around?" I hear, "Don't count on it." As the door closes behind her. There is something about her that I just can't get over. I have dated and been friends with beautiful women before, maybe it's the fact that she doesn't want anything to do with me I wouldn't say that I am necessarily a lady's man, but I have been told that I have a cute face. Not to brag, but girls seem to like me, except Amy.

I don't have a ton to do today. I have been unemployed for a while, well since I dropped out of business school. Garrett was telling me about how his job is hiring. It's not really my ideal job, but I guess it's a start. I don't really know what I want to do. I do know that business school is not what I need to be doing. I was too stressed, and I wasn't really a nice person. I suppose I can go in and see if I can fill out an application. Who knows maybe I can be Cloud 9's newest employee. I'm not sure of Garrett is working today, we don't usually discuss our daily plans unless it involves video games, pizza, or girls. Honestly, I am a little nervous about this interview and I wish that I had been able to talk to Garrett before coming in. I haven't had a job since my internship for school. I know how to work well with others and I am a fast learner, but I am gonna need someone to believe in me.

I pull into the Cloud 9 parking lot relatively quickly, but I sit in my car instead of going inside. Seriously! This is just a store, not a big deal. Why am I so worked up about this? Normally I would be all over this interview stuff but today its like preparing for a speech in front of everyone that I know. I can do it. I can do it. I take a deep breath and before I can back out I have the car door open and I am halfway across the parking lot. As I walk through the automatic doors I am nervous again but notice that I can't find anyone that looks like a manager. Everyone is dressed in dark blue vests. I am not really sure who to speak with. I walk around for a couple of minutes taking in the store. Its much like a Walmart or a target. I have never been in a Cloud 9 before, but it seems charming in its own little way. After several minutes I still am unable to find someone that looks like they are in charge, so I go up to the first person that I see in a vest. Their name tag reads, 'Cheyenne'. "Hi Cheyenne. My name is Jonah I am here for an interview. I am not sure who I am supposed to be interviewing with," I say. Cheyenne nods then says, "Let me go get Dina. I am sure she will know what to do." I nod, and she is gone leaving me at the jewelry counter.

Moments later Cheyenne comes back and two steps behind her is who I guess is Dina. Cheyenne resumes her post behind the counter and Dina marches right up to me and says, "Welcome Jonah lets go have a chat." She then pats my back rather roughly and we walk to the sporting goods section. After I fill out the application and other paperwork that is required while Dina awkwardly stares at me she begins to ask me several semi personal questions that I found a little odd, but I answered truthfully. Without skipping a beat after asking if I was single and asking if I was heterosexual she offered me the job. Weird how those things are even somewhat related. She tells me to report to the brake room where I will receive my vest and meet the other employees. I get up to leave and start towards the direction that she pointed.

I round a corner to the main aisle and there she is. Our paths have crossed again. She is still so beautiful. Her back is to me, but I know for sure that the women in front of me is Amy. As I get closer a guy walks by, grabs a package of toilet paper from the middle of the display and walks away leaving toilet paper all over the ground. Amy goes to pick it up. I see this as my opportunity to be the knight in shining armor, so I run to her aid. "No, no, no let me," I insist, "I work here." She turns her head to me and says, "You work here? Since when?" "Uh, since now, Dina just hired me," I reply with a smile. Amy shrugs and walks away leaving me with the toilet paper. I thought that she would be appreciative that I offered to help her. I finish up stacking the toilet paper and make my way to the break room.

I walk inside and sit. I pick a seat away from where Dina is standing, behind Garrett, who is at work today, look at that. I turn to tell Garrett the news and she sits down, slightly in front of me, Amy. Amy works here at Cloud 9.


End file.
